Everything Has Changed
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Simon risked his life to save the chipette he loved. But when he wakes up he'll find out that everything has changed.
1. Monster? Intruder? Burglar? Simon?

**A/N: **Alright I mentioned this story in Love Me Always and it's a but later than I said I would have it up, but oh well! I don't think that it will be a very long story, but who knows. This story introduces Melody, Harmony, and Song, who might appear in many other stories. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review! P.S- This is my tenth story, woo hoo!

* * *

Eight year old Simon Seville walked down the street with his brothers and the chipettes, listening to Alvin and Brittney bicker again.

"No Alvin, I could out sing you any day." Brittany told him.

"Ha! In your dreams Miller" Alvin replied.

Simon and Jeanette both rolled their eyes at their elder siblings.

Theodore and Eleanor were both deep in conversation about cooking to notice their siblings' argument.

"Want to bet?" Brittany asked.

"What's the bet?" Alvin smirked.

Simon and Jeanette both exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"We each sing a song and the winner is the best singer" Brittany said smugly.

"You're on" Alvin accepted the challenge.

Brittany grabbed Eleanor's arm and began running across the street.

Alvin grabbed Theodore's paw and began running after Brittany.

Simon and Jeanette began to walk across the street.

Simon noticed his shoelace were untied. "Jeanette you go on ahead" He said as he bent down and started to tie his shoe.

Jeanette nodded and continued to cross the street.

Simon looked up to see Jeanette frozen in fear as a man pointed a gun at her from a little ways away.

Their other siblings had stopped and were watching Jeanette with fear.

Simon was the only one who saw the man press his finger lightly against the trigger; about to shoot.

Simon didn't know what went through his mind but he ran and pushed Jeanette out of the way as the man pulled the trigger back.

Simon fell to the ground and saw Jeanette with tears in her eyes before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Simon blinked his eyes open.

All of the memories of last night were fuzzy.

He looked around his room.

Somehow it looked different but he couldn't put his paw on it.

He adjusted his glasses that were surprisingly already on his face.

He glanced around the room and spotted woman in his closet.

"_Dave didn't tell us he hired a maid" _Simon thought to himself as he observed the woman dig around in his closet.

"Excuse Miss" Simon spoke up; somehow his voice sounded different.

The woman jumped up at the sound of Simon's voice; dropping a box to the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Simon apologized.

The woman turned and looked at him.

She looked like she was in her mid thirties and had blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing an orange top with a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry Dave didn't tell me he was hiring a maid" Simon apologized.

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Maid" She repeated.

"Yeah that's why you're here right?" He asked.

The woman smiled. "Of course. So you're Dave's son?" She asked casually.

Simon nodded. "I'm his middle son. Alvin is my older brother, and Theodore is my younger brother."

"I met them this morning as they were going to school" The woman said stumbling for words. "I'm Mona by the way"

"It's nice to meet you Mona" Simon said before his face fell. "They went to school without me" He exclaimed.

"It's too late to go now Simon. It's a little after noon. I'll go make you some lunch. Does grilled cheese sound alright?" She asked.

Simon nodded.

"Alright" Mona headed for the door but stopped.

She turned around. "Simon, how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm eight" He told her.

"And what is the year?" She asked again.

"2002, why?" He asked.

Mona shook her head. "Nothing, I just forget things easily. Don't be surprised if I can't remember your name tomorrow." She told him with a smile.

* * *

Mona was pretty cool in Simon's book.

She brought him his lunch in bed, insisting he needed his rest.

After he had finished his lunch they played life for about two hours.

Simon complained asking why they couldn't play Monopoly instead, but Mona insisted that monopoly was the game that never ends.

Simon couldn't help but laugh when he thought about the song she had sung. It was it's the song that never ends, but instead of song it was game.

"So Mona, do you have any children?" Simon asked as he moved his piece on the game board.

"Yes I do actually. I have three wonderful daughters and two incredible sons. But I think I just got a third son" She added with a smile.

Simon gave her a funny look but she just glanced over at Simon's clock and sighed. "I'm afraid I have to clean the kitchen before your father comes home"

She slid off of Simon's bed and gave him a comforting smile. "Your brothers should be home any minute though"

On that note she left Simon all alone in the room again.

He looked around the room for something to do.

He saw his book on his nightstand and picked it up.

He opened his book surprised to see that it was very dusty and looked very old.

He blew all of the dust he could see off and began reading.

Simon didn't get to read much of his book before a little girl entered his room.

He looked up at her.

She was wearing a pink and yellow floral skirt with a hot pink shirt. She had dirty blond hair that was in a ponytail with a pink bow.

She was carrying a high tech mp3 player with one earphone in her ear.

She was singing along to the song she was listening to. "You belong with me, you belong with me" She sang as she looked up and her blue eyes connected with Simon's.

"Monster!" She cried before she ran out of the room.

"There is no such thing as monsters" Melody a voice said.

"I know what I saw" Simon recognized the voice of the little girl, who apparently was named Melody.

Melody came back into the room with two other girls.

One girl was a bit taller that Melody. She had brown hair in a bun, with a violet ribbon tied around it. She was wearing a skirt that was white with purple and orange vertical stripes, with a white sweater.

The other girl was shorter than Melody. She had long blond hair with a green headband. The green headband had a small, metal, and green butterfly sitting on top of it. The girl was wearing a skirt that had green and blue circles on it, and a green sweater.

The taller girl looked around Simon's room and sighed. "Melody, there are no monsters"

"I know what I saw Harmony" Melody protested.

The smallest girl looked up at Harmony. "Alvin said that monsters existed"

Simon rolled his eyes. _"Of course Alvin would tell her that" _He thought.

Harmony rolled her eyes the exact way Simon did. "Song there is no such thing as monsters."

"It was in the bed" Melody told Harmony.

Harmony glanced over at Simon. Her green eyes became wide at the sight of him. "Intruder!" She shouted before running out of the room.

"Burglar!" Song yelled before she ran after Harmony.

It didn't take long before Melody zipped out of the room after the other girls.

Simon was confused about what had just happened.

He was about to continue reading his book when the three girls came back into the room with a teenage chipmunk holding a bat.

The chipmunk had blue eyes, jeans, a red shirt with a yellow A, and a red cap.

Simon's eyes widened as he examined the chipmunk again. Blue eyes, red shirt, yellow A, red cap …._Alvin_!

He stared at his brother not believing his eyes.

Alvin was a teenager. He wasn't the eight year old boy he was yesterday.

He looked more muscular, taller, and well older.

"Where's the burglar slash intruder?" He asked holding up the bat.

"In the bed!" Song shouted.

"Kill him Alvin, kill him!" Melody yelled.

"He doesn't need to go to jail guys, just kick his butt Alvin!" Harmony exclaimed.

Alvin whipped around holding the bat up.

His eyes widened in shock as his hand holding the bat dropped to his side.

"What are you waiting for?" Melody asked.

"Yeah go ahead and kick his butt Alvin" Harmony agreed.

"Make him cry!" Song shouted like she was at a pro-wrestling tournament.

Everyone stared at her. She smiled innocently at them. "Sorry, now Alvie, hurt him!" She said sweetly.

Alvin shook his head for a second before spoke. "Guys I'm not hurting him and don't call me Alvie!"

"Why not!" Melody asked.

"I'll explain later. Just go see if Mona needs help, and tell Theodore to get up here" Alvin said gesturing to the door.

Melody looked like she was about to throw a tantrum, but she turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

Harmony sighed and followed Melody while Song just glared at Alvin. "Next time scare the living daylights out of him"

Alvin's face broke into a grin. "It would be an honor" He said as he saluted her.

Song giggled she saluted him back and they simultaneously jerked their paw/hand forward a bit like they did in the military.

Song smiled as she skipped happily out the door.

Alvin chuckled at the girl's behavior he turned back to Simon.

There was a moment of silence before Alvin spoke.

"Hey Si" He said like he was out of breath; tears coming to his eyes.

"Alvin what's going on?" Simon asked.

"I'll explain when Teddy gets up here" Alvin said as he wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

A couple of seconds later a teenage Theodore came in.

Simon couldn't help but stare at his little brother.

Theodore was now only a bit shorter than Alvin and was still chubby. He was wearing jeans and a green shirt.

"The girls said that you needed me" Theodore said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, Theo look over there and tell me what you see" Alvin said as he pointed to Simon; a mischievous grin on his face.

Theodore gave Alvin a puzzled look but did what he was told.

He looked over at Simon not noticing him at first. "I see a bed, Simon, a nightstand" He said oblivious.

He looked back at Simon and gasped while Alvin began laughing.

"Simon" Theodore repeated as he ran and gave the bespectacled chipmunk a hug.

"Theo, I saw you yesterday, I think" Simon managed to make out as he was trapped in his brother's death grip.

Theodore let go of his brother and looked at Alvin. "What is he talking about Alvin?" His green eyes looked concerned.

"Theodore he doesn't remember about what happened eight years ago" Alvin said gently.

Suddenly the memories of what Simon thought was last night flashed through his mind. "Jeanette" He burst out.

"She's fine Simon she came out of the hospital way before you did" Theodore said as he sat down on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"Simon you know how you took the bullet for Jeanette?" Alvin asked his brother as he took a seat on the edge of Simon's bed.

Simon nodded.

Alvin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well Jeanette was, I mean is fine, but you have been in a coma for the past eight years."


	2. Uno, Dos, Sons!

**A/N: Another Chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to the three reviews I have already received! And please R&R!**

**MadFCAliburn- **Thanks for the ramble! Jk! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**cartoonlover12- **Thanks! I wrote this as fast as I could!

**pip3454848- **I luv that story! It will be different than that story but I hope you still enjoy it!

Here is the next chapter...

* * *

Simon sat in shock for a moment. Eight years, he had been in a coma for eight years.

"I, uh, how, I" He let out a breath. "Where's Dave?" He finally asked.

"He should be back from his business trip soon." Alvin told him.

There was silence for another moment. "So I'm sixteen. I'm going to be behind in school, I bet none of my friends with remember me, and I'm supposed to have my driver's license!" Simon exclaimed miserably.

"We'll get you your driver's license Simon. And you can catch up in school, and... you can make new friends." Theodore comforted his older brother.

Suddenly the sounds of the garage opening came from downstairs.

"Looks like Dave just came home." Alvin said. "Ready to see him again, Simon?"

Simon nodded weakly. "Here" Theodore got up from the bed and offered his paw to Simon. "We'll help you"

Alvin did the same thing and they managed to get Simon steady on his feet.

Surprisingly, Alvin was about as tall as Simon, while Theodore was still lacking behind in height.

They walked down the steps with Simon's arms around his brothers' necks as they unsteadily walked down the steps.

"I don't remember walking being so hard" Simon said as they reached the door that connected the kitchen and the living room.

Alvin chuckled. "I don't remember being almost as tall as you"

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's typical behavior.

Theodore just smiled at their comments. It reminded him of eight years ago.

Simon's attention turned to the door.

The knob turned and a man came in. It was Dave, but eight years older.

His black hair had grey streaks, but he was about the same height.

Simon smiled at his adoptive father.

He knew that Dave would be able to explain things clearly, and the childish part of him just wanted Dave to hug him and tell him that it was all okay.

Simon was about to talk to his father but the little girl Melody interrupted him by running into the room.

"Daddy!" She cried when she saw Dave.

She ran into Dave's arms and Dave picked her up and balanced her on his hip. "How's my little pop star?" He asked with a grin.

Simon felt confused as he watched them.

"I'm good, but guess what I did today" She said excitedly.

"What?" He asked.

"I wrote a song" Melody said.

"Sweetheart I'm so proud of you" Dave said as he hugged Melody close.

Melody pulled away from Dave. "Could we record it after supper? I'll need yours and the boys' help of course! And probably the girls too" She added details as she spoke.

"Sure Mel, anything for my little girl" Dave said before he kissed her forehead.

Melody grinned and Dave set her back on the floor.

"Daddy" Another little voice cried and the little girl Song ran into the room.

"How's my songbird?" He asked as he picked her up the same way he picked Melody up.

"Good but guess what happened today" Song said just like Melody did earlier.

"What?" Dave asked.

"A burglar broke into our house today!" Song exclaimed.

"Really" Dave said like he didn't believe her.

"She's telling the truth Dad, I saw him too." Harmony said as she came into the room.

Melody bobbed her head in agreement. "We told Al to kick his butt but instead he kicked us out of the room and started making conversation with him."

Alvin left his two brothers before he spoke so Dave wouldn't notice them yet.

"Hey Dave how was your trip" He asked casually.

Dave looked over at Alvin; his eyes wide.

He set Song back on the ground his eyes still wide and not blinking.

"Is true Alvin? Did a burglar really break in and you made conversation with it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah you want to meet him?" Alvin asked grinning.

Simon and Theodore couldn't help but snicker at their brother. He was looking like a complete idiot in front of Dave.

Dave looked at the girls who were as shocked as he was. He then looked back at Alvin like he was stupid. "Why would I want to meet someone who broke into my house and tried to rob me?"

"I don't know let's see" Alvin said cheerfully as he motioned for Simon to come forward.

Dave continued to look at Alvin like he was stupid while Simon stepped into view. "Hi Dave" He said.

Dave turned around and a look of shocked came on his face. "Simon" He said quietly before he pulled his son into a hug; tears coming into his eyes.

"Hi Dave" Simon repeated as he hugged his father.

Mona came into the room. "Hello David" She said curtly.

Dave pulled away from his son and looked up at Mona. "Hey Mona" He said with a grin. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Mona" He stammered as he faced the woman.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Good how was your day?" He asked.

"Here it comes" Alvin whispered as he rejoined Simon and the little girls.

"Well I started to clean out the spare room so we can turn it into a guest room, like we discussed. I began to sort through all of the knowledge, learning, and scholastic stuff when I heard a voice. I turned around and there was a chipmunk boy who claimed to be your son." She said starting to sound angry.

"Mona..." Dave began but she cut him off.

"You told me two sons! Uno, dos, sons! Alvin and Theodore! Twins!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

All three of the girls, Theodore, and Alvin covered their ears.

"I never said they were twins. You assumed they were twins" Dave tried to defend himself but she stopped him.

"But you didn't correct me! You never once said a word about Simon!" She yelled again at Dave.

"Dave, why did you tell the maid that you only had two sons?" Simon asked afraid of the answer.

"She's not the maid, she's your stepmother Simon" Dave told him.

Simon felt sad and confused. Dave never mentioned him.

"Is Dad sleeping on the couch tonight?" Harmony spoke up.

"He'll be lucky if I don't make him sleep in the dog house!" Mona yelled outraged before she stormed out of the room.

"Dave" Simon began but Dave cut him off.

"Not now Simon" He said before he hurried after his wife.

Melody examined Simon. "So he's our brother?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Theodore said.

Melody groaned. "One nerdy sibling is enough" She said.

Simon glared at her the same time that Harmony did.

"Well I think I'm going to go do my homework" Alvin declared as he picked up a red book bag that was sitting next to the door.

"Homework" Simon repeated in shock.

"Yeah I have three papers due tomorrow" He said. "Thanks to my favorite teacher Mrs. Hill" He added sarcastically.

Simon continued to look at him like he was crazy, but Alvin shrugged his look of and left the room.

"Let's go play outside guys" Melody told her sisters.

"Shouldn't we tell Mom and Dad first?" Harmony asked.

The girls and the two boys could hear Dave knocking on a door upstairs and telling Mona to let him in.

"I think we're good" Song said.

Harmony shrugged and followed her sisters outside.

Theodore sighed and headed into the kitchen. "I better start dinner" He said.

"What should I do?" Simon asked.

"Whatever you want to do Simon. Just stay clear of Dad and Mom" Theodore told him as he began to get out some ingredients.

Simon began to head back up to his room walking steadier than before. He couldn't help but wonder _"When did Theodore start calling Dave, Dad?"_

* * *

"So how was school?" Mona asked casually as she cut her steak.

It was dinner time.

Dave was sitting at the head of the rectangular table with Mona right across from him.

Alvin was to Dave's left, while Melody was to Dave's right. Harmony was sitting right beside Melody, and Simon was beside Alvin. And Theodore was on Simon's other side, and Melody was across from him.

"It was alright I guess. Mrs. Hill assigned us another paper that's due tomorrow though." Alvin said before he put a

"Another one, I'm going to have a talk with Mrs. Hill" Mona said bitterly.

"It's fine Mona" Alvin told her.

"Alright make sure to have your father or I proofread them first. I don't want you getting bad grades because of minor errors" Mona told him gently before she put a piece of steak in her mouth.

"My day was horrible" Theodore sighed.

Mona looked at him sympathetically. "Theodore is this about…"

"I don't want to talk about it" Theodore grumbled.

Mona and Dave both exchanged worried glances before they went back to their meal.

"I have a question, why didn't you tell us about Simon?" Melody asked her father.

"That's what I think we're all wondering" Mona said as she pushed her plate away from her.

"I know I am" Simon thought he had said that in his head but instead he said it out loud.

Alvin glanced at his brother. "It was hard aright!" He blurted out angrily.

"What was hard" Melody asked.

"Living without Simon, we thought it would be easier to move on. So we tried to forget about Simon, which included not telling you about him." Alvin explained.

"But it didn't work so we would go visit him in the hospital once a month. And about three months ago we were told the chances of him waking up increased. So we were allowed to bring Simon home in case he did wake up, which he did" Theodore added.

"So you didn't tell us we had a brother because life was hard without him." Song said confused.

The two brothers nodded.

"I guess I can understand that" Mona said not looking Dave in the eye.

"So am I sleeping on the couch tonight?" Dave asked with a small smile.

Mona smiled. "I guess not."

Song looked at everyone. "So are we good good, fine fine?" She asked.

"We're good good, fine fine" Dave told her.

Everyone went back to eating except for Simon.

He still couldn't believe his family had such a hard time with his coma and that they tried to forget about him.

"May I be excused" Harmony spoke up.

Mona looked at her full plate. "Harmony are you alright you haven't touched your dinner"

"I'm fine Mom. I just want to go to bed early." Harmony said.

"Go on up kiddo" Dave told her.

"Thanks Dad" Harmony said as she got up from the table and disappeared.

Mona watched her daughter leave them looked at her husband concerned. "Do you think she's alright David?" She asked concerned.

Dave shook his head. "I don't know Mon"

Melody and Alvin looked at their parents like they were stupid.

"It's obvious what's wrong with her guys" Melody said.

"What?" Both parents asked clueless.

"She feels like she's being replaced by Simon. She's always been the smart one, so she feels like she's being replaced." Alvin explained.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Simon said.

"It's alright Si we got this" Alvin said as he got up from the table.

"C'mon Theo" He said.

"Can't we wait until after dessert?" Theodore asked.

Alvin glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

The boys headed out of the room and Mona stood up. "I guess we'll have dessert later" She announced as she began picking up the discarded plates with food still on them.

David got up and began helping her while Melody looked at Song. "Want to go to the abandoned field? She asked.

"Sure" Song exclaimed.

"Where is the abandoned field" Simon asked.

"Here we'll show you" Song said as she and Melody grabbed Simon's arms and pulled him onto the front porch.

"Right there" Melody said as she pointed to a field up the street that looked strangely familiar.

Simon squinted at the field. Finally it hit him. "That's the Miller's house!"

"It used to be the Miller's house" Melody corrected him.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at the field.

"The house burned down about five years ago" Mona said as she stepped out onto the porch and stood beside the kids.

"Is everyone alright" Simon asked.

"The girls or the chipettes made it out alright but Miss Miller…" Simon could see tears forming in her green eyes.

Dave came out on the porch and wrapped his arms around Mona. "May she rest in peace" He murmured.

"What happened to Jeanette, I mean the chipettes" Simon asked really only thinking about Jeanette.

Mona smirked and wiped the tears from her eyes. "They went to social services, then a foster home, and finally they were adopted by a nice family. But don't worry I spoke to Jeanette, I mean the chipettes not too long ago."

"We wanted to adopt them but Dad said we couldn't afford to adopt them" Melody grumbled.

Simon looked back at the field and remembered when he could just walk to Jeanette's house to see her.

Mona sensed Simon's disappointment and got an idea. "How about we all go to the mall and buy you some new clothes"

Dave smiled and placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "That sounds great. I mean I don't think you want to go to school tomorrow in Alvin's clothes"

Simon looked at the clothes Alvin had lent him. It was a red sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "I guess"

Mona looked at Dave. "He's going to school tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Yes he is" Dave told her.

"I don't see the need to send him there right now. I mean there is one more day till Christmas Break." Mona pointed out.

"I'll be fine Mona. I've missed enough already. But thanks anyway" Simon said with a smile.

"It's no problem Simon. Now come on let's go get your brothers and your other sister." She said as she stepped back into the house.

* * *

Simon lay wide awake in bed.

The family had one to the mall and apparently his three little sisters had Dave wrapped around their fingers and each got something.

Melody got some clothes, Harmony got a novel, and Song bought some CDs.

Mona insisted on getting Simon a new telescope to make up for eight years of birthdays, and other present giving holidays.

Alvin also got some CDs from their parents and bought something from a jewelry store. Simon was a bit curious what he bought. Theodore on the other hand bought a new cookbook.

Suddenly Simon shot up with a huge grin on his face. "My lab" He exclaimed.

He jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs.

He hadn't seen his lab in eight years. He knew it would need some work, but hopefully he could get it back in tip top shape.

He opened the door and flipped the switch.

"No don't!" A voice cried.

Simon looked to see Harmony wearing a white lab coat and safety goggles over her glasses.

He glanced around his lab surprised to see that it was as clean as he left it.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Yeah you ruined my experiment" She told him.

"What are doing down here anyway?" Simon asked as he watched her clean up.

"This is my laboratory, well it hasn't always been but it is now. The person who designed it was very practical" She said.

Simon chuckled nervously. "Thanks I guess"

Harmony looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I designed this lab" Simon said as he glanced around the room again.

Harmony looked hurt. She walked over to a coat hanger and hung up her coat and goggles.

She pulled out a key chain and handed it to Simon.

"It's yours" She muttered before she left the room; tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Simon looked at the piece of paper attached to the key chain.

"Dear Harmony, Happy Fifth Birthday! I hope you love and cherish this lab as much as the person who first created it. Love, Daddy, and Mommy" he read aloud to himself.

"I feel awful" Simon said to himself as he sat down on the steps and looked at his lab.

He never thought that Dave would give his lab away, and he never ever thought he'd actually feel bad about taking it back.


	3. Welcome To Jefferson High

**A/N: **This chapter could have been longer, but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. I know it's short, sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! PS. I have a new poll on my profile so check it out! P.S.S Tell me what you think about Melody, Harmony, and Song!

**MadFCaliburn- **Simon will be reunited with Jeanette, just not yet. **  
**

**Daddy'sGirl123- **I think you were one of the only ones to notice about what Alvin bought. It will be revealed soon!**  
**

**BiggestChipetteFan- **Thanks!**  
**

**lakeeyia- **I know it's different. But we all have to be different at some point!

**SimonsChipmunks- **Poor Simon! he does have a lot to digest. **  
**

**Simon wanna be- **Nope! I never forget abut a story, at least one I have already published!**  
**

* * *

"Get up Nerdtron!"

Simon blinked open his eyes.

He grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and put them on.

He saw Melody hovering over him.

"Finally you're up. We leave for school in ten minutes" She said before she left the room.

Simon scrambled up from the bed and threw on the clothes Dave and Mona bought him last night.

He ran downstairs into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before he brushed his teeth. He ran into the kitchen to see Song putting a waffle on a plate, Harmony reading the newspaper, and Mona was eating a piece of bacon.

"Good morning Simon" Song greeted.

"Good morning" He said confused why everyone was so relaxed. "Aren't we supposed to be leaving in ten minutes?" He asked.

"No you leave in about forty-five minutes" Mona said.

"But Melody told me we are leaving in ten" Simon said still confused.

Mona shook her head and smiled. "That's Melody for you. She is pure trouble"

"She is a pain in the butt; that's what she is" Harmony muttered while Simon sat down.

"Harmony you be quiet." Song ordered as she sat the waffle in front of Simon.

"Thanks Song" He said.

"Good morning" Theodore said as he entered the kitchen.

"Here Theodore" Song said as she sat a plate with a waffle in front of Theodore.

"Thanks Songbird" Theodore said before he began eating.

"You don't cook breakfast anymore?" Simon asked his brother as he began to eat his own waffle.

"We switch off" Theodore told him before he stuffed his mouth with waffle.

"Morning everybody" Alvin said as he came downstairs wearing a suit with a red shirt and a black tie.

"A suit! Since when did you wear suits" Simon asked between laughs.

Alvin groaned. "I have to wear it for stupid debate team"

He sat down at the table and began munching on a piece of bacon.

"Who are you defending today?" Mona asked as Song finally sat down.

"The big bad wolf. He's falsely accused of knocking down the little pig's house." Alvin said as he finished his bacon.

"Alvin, you do know he did knock down the house right?" Harmony asked as she lowered the newspaper.

"No he didn't" Alvin said.

Song looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes he did. I have a fairy tale book that says…"

She didn't finish because Alvin cut her off. "No he didn't" Alvin insisted.

Simon was about to step into the fight when luckily Melody came downstairs wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt, and Alvin's red cap.

"There's my cap!" Alvin yelled.

Melody looked at him innocently as she poured herself a cup of orange juice. "Yeah I know. I found it in your room."

Alvin turned to Mona. "Mona, tell her to give me my cap back."

"Alvin it's just for one day. That cap doesn't even match your suit." Mona pointed out.

"I'm going to change after the meeting. And I want my cap" Alvin said.

"You two are being babies. It's just a stupid cap." Harmony said.

Alvin glared at her. "The cap is not stupid!"

Alvin then turned to Melody and his eyes narrowed to daggers. "You're dead" He hissed.

Melody's eyes widened and she took off running with Alvin right behind her.

"He is still obsessed with that cap" Simon said.

"Oh yeah" Theodore said.

* * *

"Melody let's go!" Alvin shouted.

All of the kids except for Melody were waiting by the door.

Alvin got his cap back from Melody in the end of their chase. She went back upstairs to change claiming her outfit was incomplete without the cap.

Melody finally came down the stairs. "You guys just couldn't leave without me, could you?"

"Yeah Mom wouldn't let us" Harmony informed her.

Melody was about to respond but Mona came in the room just in time.

She hugged her three little girls first. "You three behave, I love you" She said.

"Love you too" They said as they wriggled out of their mother's grip and went out the door.

"Theodore, try to have a good day" She said to her youngest son.

"I will, besides it will be better now that Simon's back." Theodore told her cheerfully before he gave her a hug and followed his sisters.

She turned to Simon next. "Do your best." She told him before she gave him an awkward hug.

She let go and turned to Alvin. "Here are the keys to the SUV, and please look after you brothers. Theodore is going through a tough time, and Simon is going to need your help." She said as she handed the keys.

"I will Mona" Alvin promised before he turned to Simon.

"Let's go" He said simply before he went out the door.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous about riding in a car with Alvin driving." Simon told Mona before he left.

* * *

"Welcome to Jefferson High" Alvin announced as he pulled into the school driveway.

Simon looked at the school as Alvin parked.

Simon got out of the backseat as Alvin and Theodore got out of the front.

"Nice driving Alvin" Simon commented.

"Did you doubt me Si?" Alvin asked with a grin.

"What do you think?" Simon asked him.

Alvin shrugged. "Well currently I'm the only one of us to have my driver's license; since Theo failed his test."

Simon looked over at Theodore to see if that was true, but he was already leaving.

"Hey Theo, where are you going?" Simon asked.

Theodore turned around and looked at him. "School, the reason we came here."

Simon nodded and Alvin looked at his watch. "Shoot I'm late" He muttered.

"Theodore, show Simon the front office!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed over to the school building.

Simon watched his brother run as he walked over to Theodore.

"C'mon" Theodore said cheerfully.

Simon looked around the schoolyard as they walked.

Tons of teenagers were outside.

Best friends were chatting endlessly; a group of people were cheering on a guy who was drinking questionable goo, a couple of jocks were throwing a football, a couple of people were doing tricks on their skateboards, and so on.

A group of nerds looked up at Simon as he passed and began whispering.

"So do you have a group?" Simon asked awkwardly as they entered the building.

"No not really. I just hang out with a couple of friends" Theodore said simply.

"Anyone I know?" Simon asked; trying to talk to his brother.

Theodore shrugged. "No one really, just Jeanette."

Simon looked at him shocked. "You mean Jeanette Miller?"

"Her name is Jeanette Moore now." Theodore said as he stopped in front of the front office.

"I forgot she got adopted" Simon said dully.

"They're a nice family." Theodore said simply.

Simon nodded. "So is this the office?" He asked.

Theodore looked at him with raised eyebrows before he pointed to the big blue letters over the door that said FRONT OFFICE. "Yeah"

"Thanks Teddy." Simon said.

He was about to go into the office when Theodore stopped him. "Simon I'll let you off with a warning this time since you didn't know, but if you ever call me Teddy again you'll regret it" He threatened. "Bye!" He said suddenly cheerful again before he went into the sea of students.

* * *

Simon walked out of the office; his nose buried in his new schedule. The last time he was in a school he was only eight.

He was too busy looking at his schedule that he didn't look where he was going, so he collided with a chipette.

They both fell to the ground with a thud. The papers she was carrying and Simon's schedule went flying.

"I am so sorry" Simon apologized as he began helping her pick up her papers.

"It's alright. I just find it funny because Jeanette's the klutz in the family." The chipette said with a giggle.

Simon stopped and looked at the chipette.

"Eleanor is that you?" Simon asked.

The chipette raised her head slowly. "Do I know you?"

"It's me Simon, I'm out of my coma" He said.

Eleanor's face broke out into a huge grin. "Simon!" She squealed as she hugged her old friend.

'It's great to see you too El" He said as he hugged her back.

Simon picked up his schedule while Eleanor picked up the rest of her papers. "Hey Eleanor, do you know where locker 247 is?" He asked.

"Is that your locker?" Eleanor asked him.

Simon nodded.

"Mine's 245. We're locker neighbors" She squealed again.

"Great can you show me?" He asked her.

Eleanor nodded and picked up the last of her papers.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him behind her as she wove her way around students.

* * *

Simon put the last of his new books in his locker and looked at his schedule. "Hey Eleanor where's Mr. West's room?"

"I'll show you" She said simply as she put some things in her locker.

Simon nodded then heard Eleanor giggle. "Well if it isn't the greatest boyfriend in the world" Eleanor said.

"_Theodore" _Simon thought.

He shut his locker and turned to see Eleanor's lips locked with a chipmunk that was definitely not Theodore.


	4. So How Do You Like School So Far?

**A/N:** Another chapter. It's not my best work but it shows a bit of what's been going on in the boys' social lives while Simon has been gone. This chapter is mainly for Dark Angel Danielle Seville who appears in this chapter. I didn't look over it as well as I hoped I would because I'm about to go on a trip with my friend for a couple of days. Sorry about any mistakes! So what are you waiting for, R&R!

**MadFCaliburn: **Everyone's been guessing it's Alvin. We'll just see if you have to kill me or not.**  
**

**Simon wanna be:** I wanted Alvin to change a lot so I chose debating. From this chapter I think you can answer you're question about if Theo is dating Jeanette or not.**  
**

**Wendy: **I'm glad you like my work. Simon and Jeanette still don't reunite in this chapter, but they will soon!**  
**

**Jeanette-Miller-XxX: **Awww I love cliffys though! :(**  
**

**AlvittanyGirl12: **You'll have to read to find out!**  
**

**SimonsChipmunks: **You'll have to read to find out!**  
**

**Dark Angel Danielle Seville: **I'm not sure why Theo doesn't like to be called Teddy anymore. But if I had to pick one it'd be the second one. **  
**

**awesome chipmunk: **Well I agree with you about Eleanor being out of Alvin's league but that doesn't mean they aren't together!**  
**

**musicjamer: **Hehe!**  
**

**amber12: **Everything Has Changed! You're review actually gave me an idea fpr a one-shot so thanks!**  
**

**Manorslave12: **Thanks! **  
**

**MelsLuvsAATC: **Thanks for letting me know! I'll try to get those things right in the future!**  
**

**RascalKat: **It's not everyday you read about Alvin in a suit!**  
**

* * *

He was tall; a bit taller than Simon and Alvin. And he was wearing a green sweatshirt and jeans.

Since she was eight Eleanor had changed. She had lost most of her baby fat and had grown. She was now about as tall as Theodore and stood on her tippy toes to kiss the chipmunk. She was wearing jeans with a green shirt and a pair of green converses. Her hair was in a ponytail instead of the usual pigtails.

Their lips finally parted and Eleanor noticed Simon staring at them.

"Oh Simon this is my boyfriend Michael Adams. Mikey this is Simon Seville" She introduced them to each other.

"Al's little brother?" Michael asked.

"Yeah" Simon said.

"Nice to meet you. Any brother of Alvin's is like a brother of mine." Michael said with a smile.

Theodore suddenly came over. "Hey Simon, hey Ellie, hey Michael" His voice lost its enthusiasm when he greeted Michael.

"Hi Theo, what's up?" Eleanor asked as Michel wrapped an arm around Eleanor's waist and she rested her head against him.

"Nothing I just wanted to see where Simon is. And here he is I'll be going." He said before running off.

"Did I do something?" Eleanor asked nervously.

Michael kissed Eleanor on the top of her head. "You could never do anything Ellie."

Eleanor playfully slapped his chest and Simon felt disgusted.

"Guys help!" A voice yelled.

The three turned to see Alvin running down the hallway.

He had changed out of his suit and into an outfit like he had on yesterday.

He stopped in front of the trio panting heavily.

"Holfman on my tail" He said urgently.

"Quick behind me" Michael said as he pushed Alvin behind him and Eleanor.

Eleanor scooted closer to Michael and he began talking. "So El, you want to go to the party or would you rather do something else?"

"I think I can go to the party as long as you dance with me and kiss me at midnight" Eleanor said.

"That can be arranged" Michael said with a smile causing Eleanor to giggle.

A man came running down the hall pass the trio. He stopped and walked backwards, then stopped in front of them. "Have you seen Seville?"

"What did he do this time?" Michael asked casually.

"He broke a window with a soccer ball." The man said.

Michael and Eleanor both looked at each other. For a moment Simon thought Michael was going to tell the man, who Simon assumed was Holfman, where Alvin was.

"He went that way" They both said as they pointed in the direction Theodore left.

In barely three seconds Holfman turned around and sped off.

"He's gone" Eleanor said and Alvin slipped out from behind them.

"Finally" Alvin said in relief as Michael and Eleanor glared at him.

"What are we going to do with you?" Michael asked.

"Says the guy who used to ditch class with me and cause all kinds of mischief before he started crushing on Ellie" Alvin replied with his signature smirk. For some reason Simon felt better seeing his brother's smirk. It reminded him of the eight year old Alvin.

"You gave up ditching for me" Eleanor asked Michael causing him to faintly blush.

"I didn't need to skip class because I got to spend time with you" He told her. This time Eleanor blushed.

Simon felt disgusted once more and Alvin finally noticed he was there.

"There you are Si. I was looking for you before I got distracted by the soccer match" He said causing Michael and Eleanor to roll their eyes.

"Yeah I ran into Eleanor in the hall and she showed me my locker." Simon said.

"Thanks El" Alvin said.

"He's my best friend's little brother, the guy who saved my sister's life, and an old friend of mine. How can I not help him out?" Eleanor said.

"Wait you two are friends" Simon asked as he looked at Alvin and Eleanor.

"Believe it or not but Al is my best bud" Eleanor said.

"I'm not your best friend" Michael sounded hurt.

"Of course you are Mikey" Eleanor comforted him.

"What about me?" Alvin asked.

"You're my oldest friend" Eleanor said before Alvin and Michael laughed and high fived each other.

"That was very rude!" Eleanor exclaimed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What about Theo?" Simon spoke up.

They grew silent after Simon asked his question.

"I want to be Theodore's friend but every time he sees me he runs. He hates me and I don't know why." Eleanor said as tears came to her brown eyes.

Michael wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "It's his loss"

Eleanor sniffled and slowly stopped crying.

"Why don't we get to class? If I'm late for homeroom again I'll be suspended" Alvin suggested.

Eleanor let out a final sniffle as she nodded in agreement.

They turned to go when Simon spoke up again. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to go see if Theodore is okay. He seemed upset when he ran off earlier"

Alvin nodded and they turned to leave the same time Simon began walking in the direction Theodore went.

"Simon, wait!"

Simon turned to see Michael rushing towards him.

"Will you give Theodore a message for me?" He asked when he stopped in front of Simon.

Simon had to look up to look him directly in his brown eyes.

"Sure"

"Tell him that Ellie really misses him and she really needs a friend like him. I hate seeing her upset Simon. She needs Theo to help her feel better." Michael said as he actually looked…_concerned._

Simon nodded. "I'll tell him"

"Thanks Simon" Michael said before he turned and ran back to Alvin and Eleanor.

Simon began walking again. He hated to admit it but he was starting to dislike this Michael guy less and less.

* * *

"Theodore" Simon called again as he walked down a hallway.

The bell had rung a couple of minutes ago and Theodore was nowhere to be seen.

"Theo" Simon called out.

"Over here" A miserable voice said.

Simon turned to see his baby brother sitting on an abandoned stairwell.

Simon sat beside him.

Theodore let out a sigh. "You met Michael"

"Yeah he doesn't seem like a bad guy though"

Theodore grimaced. "That's the problem. He isn't a bad guy. He's perfect!"

"No one's perfect Theo" Simon said.

"Simon he can cook, he's strong, he can sing, and he's a jock for crying out loud!" Theodore practically shouted.

"He's a jock" Simon repeated.

"Yep! Alvin introduced Eleanor and Michael after Michael joined Alvin's soccer team." Theodore said. "The day Michael first asked out Ellie was the worst day of my life."

"It couldn't have been that bad"

Theodore gave him a look. "Let's see what you think after you hear the story"

_***Flashback***_

_Theodore was standing at the end of a hallway looking at Eleanor while his friends tried to convince him to ask her to the Winter Ball. _

"_Just ask her out Theo" Alvin encouraged._

"_The worst she can do is say no" Jeanette added._

"_I thought the worst thing that could happen is she rejects him in front of everybody then he gets hit by a bus" Brittany said._

"_Brittany we're supposed to be encouraging him!" Dani snapped._

_***Flashback***_

"Wait who's Dani?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry about it" Theodore responded quickly before he continued.

_***Flashback Continued***_

"_It's fine Dani" Theodore said._

"_Seriously Theodore if you don't ask her now she'll find someone else." Jeanette told him._

_Theodore looked at Eleanor as she punched her locker then shook her fist in pain_

_Dani placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "There you see her, standing there across the hallway. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her." She sang in his ear._

"_And you don't know why but we're pushing you to try, we want you to ask the girl" Alvin sang in his other ear._

"_We'll finish the whole song if you don't go ask her. I bet we can even use the intercom" Alvin threatened._

"_I'll ask her, just stop singing." Theodore said as he began walking towards Eleanor._

_She let out a frustrated grunt since her locker wouldn't open._

"_Hi Ellie" Theodore said._

_Eleanor glanced at him. "Hi Theodore what's up?"_

"_I wanted to ask you something" Theodore began but Eleanor's friend Nancy interrupted him. _

"_Eleanor, guess what" She squealed._

_Eleanor looked at Theodore apologetically. "Give me a minute"_

"_Sure" Theodore said with a smile._

_Eleanor turned back to her locker and started her combination again. "What Nancy?"_

"_The jocks are asking their dates to the Winter Ball today" Nancy said._

"_Damn it" Eleanor swore when she couldn't get her locker open._

_Theodore's eyebrows shot up. He had never heard Eleanor cuss before._

_Eleanor shook her head as she cleared her combination and started over. "Who do you want to ask you?"_

"_One of the top five" Nancy responded._

"_And they are?" Eleanor asked._

"_Number one is Alvin Seville" Nancy said._

"_You do know he has a girlfriend right?" Eleanor asked._

"_What?" Nancy asked._

_Theodore turned to walk away but his friends gestured for him to wait for Nancy to leave._

"_He's been dating Charlene Adams since the last day of seventh grade. Where have you been?" Eleanor still couldn't get her locker open._

_***Flashback Interrupted Again***_

"Who is Charlene Adams?" Simon asked.

"Michael's twin sister. She moved here during seventh grade with Mr. Adams to get their new house set up. Michael and Mrs. Adams moved here during the summer after eighth grade after their house in Australia sold." Theodore explained.

"When did Michael and Alvin meet?" Simon asked.

"Middle of the summer." Theodore said curtly before he continued his story.

_***Flashback Continued Again***_

_Nancy shook her head. "The hottest ones are always the first taken."_

_Eleanor and Theodore both rolled their eyes at her statement. _

"_Number two is Connor Sult. Number three is Chase Matthews. Number four is Michael Adams. And Number five is Tyler O'Brian" Nancy listed._

"_Number four is Michael Adams?" Eleanor asked before she let out a deep breath and cleared her combination again._

"_Yah! He's soooooo cute!" Nancy said._

_Eleanor ignored her and concentrated on her combination._

_Nancy gasped. "Here comes Chase and Michael"_

_Eleanor's fingers slipped from the lock at the mention of Michael's name._

_Theodore looked to see Michael and Chase walking towards them. Michael was one of his and Alvin's friends and the only reason he knew Chase is because he plays on the same football team as Alvin._

_***Flashback Interrupted AGAIN***_

"You were friends with Michael?" Simon asked.

Theodore nodded before he continued.

_***Flashback Continued AGAIN***_

"_Hey Nancy" Chase greeted when they reached them._

"_Hi Chase" Nancy said as Eleanor cleared her combination-again- and restarted._

"_Nanc, I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the dance with me." Chase asked._

"_I would love to!" Nancy exclaimed right before Eleanor began slamming her head against her locker. _

"_You okay El?" Michael asked but Eleanor didn't hear him._

"_Want to go get a bite to eat?" Chase asked Nancy._

_Nancy nodded and the two scurried away._

_Michael grabbed Eleanor by her shoulders so she would stop hitting her head. "New locker?" He asked with raised eye-brows._

"_How could you tell?" She asked him._

_Michael chuckled. "Hand me the combination"_

_Eleanor handed him a slip of paper and Michael began to try to unlock her locker._

"_Ellie I still you need to ask you something" Theodore spoke up. _

_Eleanor looked at him. "Theodore can you hold on I really need to get my locker open."_

_Theodore nodded then looked back at his friends who gave him some encouraging smiled and gestures._

_He let out a deep breath then watched as Michael continued to turn the lock. _

"_32" Michael said as he turned the dial to the last number but the locker didn't open._

"_See it won't open" Eleanor said._

_Michael chuckled and pushed up just above the lock causing the locker to open. "You are aware you have to push up on some of these lockers"_

_To hide her embarrassment Eleanor flung her arms around Michael's neck and Theodore was getting nervous._

_Eleanor let go of Michael and began taking things out of her book bag and putting them into her locker._

"_Ellie since I did something for you, can you do something for me?" Michael asked nervously._

_Theodore's eyes widened._

"_What do you need?" Eleanor asked._

"_Will you go to the dance with me?" Michael asked._

_Eleanor froze and Theodore's heart sank._

_She slowly turned to face Michael. "You want to take me?"_

_Michael nodded slowly. "Unless you have some strong boyfriend who can beat the crap out of me, then no"_

_Eleanor giggled. "I would love to go with you Michael. Just let me get my books."_

_Theodore seemed frozen on the spot as Eleanor grabbed a couple of books then closed her locker._

_Eleanor turned quickly towards Theodore. "Theo I almost forgot. You wanted to ask me something"_

"_Do you have last night's algebra homework?" Theodore asked miserably._

_Eleanor nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of a textbook then handed it to Theodore. _

_Theodore took the paper and watched as Eleanor dumped a few books back in her book bag._

"_I got it El" Michael said as he picked up Eleanor's bag for her._

"_Bye Theo" Eleanor said as she and Michael began to walk down the hallway in the direction Nancy and Chase left. _

_Theodore turned around and trudged back over to his friends. _

"_I'm so sorry Theo" Dani said._

"_None of us knew Mike likes her." Jeanette continued._

"_I kind of knew" Alvin said slowly._

_Everyone glared at him. _

"_Charlene told me that her brother liked Eleanor but he didn't tell me because he was afraid I would make fun of him. But you can never be completely sure with Char, so I didn't worry about it." Alvin explained._

_Jeanette hugged Theodore while Alvin and Dani stood next to each other._

_Dani looked at Theodore sympathetically. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love Theo. My uncle went missing a while ago. We searched everywhere but in the end everyone was still wondering, where's Waldo?" _

_Theodore laughed. "You're uncle's name is Waldo"_

_Dani nodded. "If you see him he's tall, he has brown hair, glasses, and he wears jeans, a red and white striped shirt, brown shoes, and a hat that matches his shirt."_

_All three of Dani's friends burst out laughing._

_When they finally stopped Theodore looked at his brother. "Nancy thinks you're the hottest jock by the way"_

_Alvin's eyebrows shot up. "Really you don't say"_

"_You remember Charlene Adams, you're girlfriend." Dani pointed out._

_Alvin shrugged. "I need to do something. I'll see you guys later" He said before he began walking down the hall in the direction Eleanor and Michael left._

"_Who wants to go with me and tell Charlene that her boyfriend is a pig?" Dani asked._

_***Flashback Over***_

"And that's pretty much it" Theodore said.

Simon nodded. He couldn't even imagine getting rejected like that.

"We better get to class" Theodore began as he stood up and picked up his bag.

Simon could tell Theo wanted to drop the subject.

He grabbed his bag and followed Theodore down the deserted hallway.

* * *

Simon let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the day was half way over.

He had always loved school but missing eight years really had its disadvantages.

In Math they were doing complex algebra and in Literature they were halfway through the book they were studying. He hated to admit it but Gym was probably his favorite class of the day.

"Well look what we have here,"

Simon turned around slowly to see a tall, buff jock looking at him. Simon guessed he was a senior.

The senior picked him up by his shirt collar and pinned him against the lockers.

"A nerd that I haven't beaten up today" The senior finished.

Simon squeezed his eyes shut. Of course he had been beaten up in elementary school, but that was elementary school. He had no idea how much more brutal high school beatings were"

"Put the nerd down" A voice commanded.

Simon's eyes shot open and he looked to see a girl standing on a staircase.

She had short black hair and was wearing dark jeans with a purple t-shirt with black lettering on it.

The senior looked at her amused. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

A smile came across the girl's face. "I'll tell Mom who really broke her favorite vase"

The senior looked shocked but that look vanished as quickly as it came. "What do you mean?' He growled.

The girl walked towards them slowly while she spoke. "Well I'm pretty sure the maid didn't break it, and I know I didn't break it, so I believe that leaves you and the cat." She finished as she reached the boys and stood in front of them.

"But we don't have a cat" The senior said.

The girl's hazel eyes looked amused while smirked. "Exactly"

The senior glanced from the girl to Simon and back to the girl. He finally sighed in defeat and released his grip on Simon.

Simon fell to the floor and his glasses fell off his face.

"You got lucky this time nerd" Then senior hissed.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Well Jeremy I could always call up Mom now"

"I'm going" Jeremy said harshly before he walked past the girl; shoving his shoulder against hers as he passed.

The girl grabbed Simon's glasses off the floor and handed them to him as she knelt beside him. "I'm sorry about my obnoxious bigheaded brother" She shouted the offensive words after the senior.

"I'm Dani by the way" She said to Simon as she stood up and offered Simon a hand.

Simon took it and Dani pulled him to his feet. "I'm Simon, Simon Seville."

"Are you by any chance related to Alvin and Theodore Seville?" Dani asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah I'm their brother. We're triplets."

"Triplets really" Dani said. "I'm going to kill those guys" She muttered.

"You're Dani; the one with Uncle Waldo right?" Simon asked as they began walking down the hall.

Dani laughed. "So the guys told you that story."

"Wait how do you know my brothers?" Simon asked.

Dani smiled. "I'm friends with Theodore, and Alvin too. When I came here in eighth grade I made friends with Jeanette and Theodore, then later Alvin. We have had a group since the beginning of eighth grade. It's just Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Michael, and me."

That was the first time Simon had heard of Brittany since he came out of his coma.

"But what's your story? Boarding school, military school, you don't look like you went to Juvie" Dani said.

"I've been in a coma for eight years" Simon told her.

Dani nodded. "So how do you like high school so far?"

"It sucks" Simon said miserably.

Dani laughed. "It's not too bad once you get the hang of it"

Simon sighed. "I'm behind in all my classes"

Dani stopped and pulled out a pen from her book bag and pushed Simon's literature book so she could write on an empty space on Simon's notepad. She scribbled something down then stepped back so Simon could see what she wrote.

786-396-9084- Dani =)

"That's my number. Call if you need anything. But you're probably better off with Jeanette tutoring you." Dani said as she put the pen back in her bag.

"Thanks" Simon said.

"It's nothing. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find your brother before he does something he'll regret." Dani said as she began walking down the hall again.

"Bye Simon" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye Dani" Simon called back.

Simon watched Dani leave before he looked back at her number. _At least one good thing has happened today._

* * *

Simon walked down the hall. School was over. He just needed to find his brothers so they could go home.

"If isn't my newest nerd friend" A familiar voice taunted.

Simon froze.

He felt something grab his shoulder and spin him around. His eyes widened as he saw Jeremy.

"Where's my baby sister to save you now" Jeremy questioned.

Simon gulped and Jeremy picked him up and shoved him in an open locker.

Jeremy laughed as he slammed the locker close. "See ya nerd"

Simon pushed on the locker door but it wouldn't budge. He felt so crammed in the locker.

"Why didn't I listen to Mona and stay home?" Simon groaned as he heard footsteps.

The footsteps stopped and Simon heard a chipette's voice. "Who's there" She demanded.

Simon pounded on the door as best he could. "Help! I was shoved in here"

"What's the combination?" The chipette asked.

"I don't know" Simon replied.

"Hold on, I'll use my shoe to break the lock" The chipette told him.

"How is a shoe going to break the lock?" Simon exclaimed.

"You got a better idea?"

Simon thought for a moment but came up with nothing.

"I didn't think so" The chipette said coldly and Simon began to hear something pounding against the lock.

It took awhile but he finally heard the chipette again. "I got it! Who says high heels are useless"

The locker door swung open and Simon's eyes widened when he realized who the chipette was.

Standing in front of the locker was a sixteen year old Brittany Miller…er…Moore, holding a pink high heel.


	5. Never Mess With Michael Or Eleanor

**A/N:** This is a pretty short chapter but I think a lot of you will like it! And Wendy appears in this chapter! By the way don't own Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. Please R&R!

**awesome person- **You'll have to read to find out!

**Kaylee Seville- **The chipmunks' sisters are six years old. You'll have to find out about Alvin and Brittany.

**stankydanky4202- **Well a lot of people on here don't exactly follow that rule!

**Simon wanna be- **We'll see Jeanette soon. Yeah Alvin and Eleanor dating other people stinks. This story is confusing! Sorry I didn't update within a week but I'll try to update soon!

**AlvittanyGirl12- **Thanks, Jeanette is next!

**Dark Angel Danielle Seville- **I think you should too!

**Sonnygirl09**- Brittany wasn't in the locker, she was walking in front of it. Jeanette's coming up! Yeah I tried to make it sort of funny.

**Wendy- **It's alright. I'd love to have you in it! I'm glad you think this a good story.

**Brellanetterox- **Jeanette will appear soon. I'll remember that!

**RascalKat- **I'm sure you'll help him somehow!

* * *

"Brittany is that you?" Simon asked.

Brittany had grown up since she was eight. She was taller, though her height looked off since she was only wearing one high heel. She was wearing a pink skirt, a yellow shirt, and a pink jacket.

Brittany was speechless.

She stared at him for a couple of moments before she spoke. "Simon, where have you been?" She finally asked.

"Coma" He said as he stepped out of the locker and stretched.

Brittany looked at him like he was crazy. "How long have you been in a coma?"

"Eight years" Simon told her.

"I need to sit down" Brittany said as she backed up against the lockers and slid to the floor.

"You okay?" Simon asked.

Brittany nodded. "I'm fine. Just shocked"

"I just found out I've been in a coma for the past eight years. Find out something like that then we'll talk about shock" Simon told her.

Brittany was silent for a couple of minutes.

Simon was a bit concerned. The Brittany he knew never shut up.

"Thank you" She suddenly murmured quietly.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Thanks for saving Jeanette's life. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have made it." Brittany said half heartily.

She suddenly glared at him. "Don't tell anyone I said that though"

Simon chuckled. That was the Brittany he knew.

Brittany stood up and dusted herself off before she put her shoe back on.

"Nice seeing you again Simon. Now if you excuse me I need to go find my boyfriend." She said as she picked up her bag that was on the floor next to her and began walking down the hall.

Simon quickly followed her.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Is it any of your business?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "No I was just curious."

Brittany smiled. "Well you know him."

Simon looked at her surprised. "I do"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah you do."

"Well who is he" Simon asked.

Brittany stopped and pointed to someone. "That's my boyfriend"

Simon followed her finger and couldn't believe who Brittany was pointing to.

It was Alvin.

"You're dating Alvin. You're dating my big brother Alvin" Simon said in shock.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah"

She didn't say another word before she walked down the hallway where Alvin was standing with Michael, Eleanor, Theodore, and Dani.

Alvin greeted Brittany by wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Simon walked over to join them; hoping that someone who explain to him what was going on.

"Hey Simon" Eleanor greeted.

"Hey Si" Michael said.

"Nice to see you in one piece" Dani said with a smile.

"I see you've met Dani" Theodore said.

Simon nodded. "Yeah I have."

He looked over to see Alvin had his arm wrapped around Brittany's waist.

"And you've caught up with my girl" Alvin said with a grin.

"About that, Theo said you were dating a Charlene Adams" Simon said.

Brittany balled her fist, Theodore looked at the ground, Eleanor shook her head, Michael looked ticked, and Dani looked like she was watching a movie in the theaters.

"He's dating who?" Brittany asked.

Simon took a step back. "Charlene Adams" he repeated.

"I broke up with Charlene in the eighth grade" Alvin said quickly.

"So how did you two get together? Last I remember you were always fighting." Simon said; obviously still confused.

"Oh they still fight like there's no tomorrow" Eleanor said.

Alvin ignored his friend. "It's not a real interesting story" He said.

"I think it is" Dani said.

"Yeah Al tell us the story" Michael said.

Alvin glared at them.

"Fine" He grumbled.

Alvin sighed as he looked up at the ceiling; as if he was trying to figure out where to begin.

"Well I guess it all started the day after Michael asked out El"

_***Flashback***_

_Alvin ran down the hall pausing for a moment._

_He looked around frantically and spotted Brittany at her locker._

_He rushed over to her. "Hide me" He said breathlessly._

_She gave him a look. "Why should I?" _

"_Please, Charlene doesn't understand the meaning of it's over, we're through, and get the hell away from me I'm not your boyfriend." Alvin told her._

"_Alvie" A voice rang out._

"_Great she found me" He groaned._

_A chipette wearing a mini skirt, a red shirt, and red high heels walked over to them. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and a lot of makeup was on her face, including deep red lipstick._

"_Hey Alvie, Whitney" She greeted Brittany coldly._

"_It's Brittany" Brittany corrected her._

_Charlene rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just wanted to talk to you about the dance."_

_Alvin groaned. "For the last time I'm not going with you."_

"_Well who are you going with then?" Charlene asked as she placed her paws on her hips._

_Alvin's eyes darted around as he tried to find someone to say he was going with._

"_I asked Brittany" He suddenly said as he wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist._

"_You did" Charlene and Brittany said at the same time._

_Alvin gave Brittany a look. _

"_I mean you did" She said._

_Charlene scoffed. "Yeah right you two can't stand each other."_

"_If I couldn't stand Brittany would I do this?" Alvin asked before he unexpectedly dipped Brittany and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips._

_Brittany melted into his arms and closed her eyes. _

_Their lips parted and Alvin set her back on her feet._

_Charlene looked at them both furiously. _

_She spun around and stormed down the hallway._

"_Thank you so much Britt" Alvin said with a huge grin._

"_No problem Alvin. Now I'm assuming you'll come with Theodore" Brittany said as she closed her locker._

"_What?" Alvin asked confused._

"_The dance. Theodore asked Jeanette yesterday to go with him so I'm assuming you'll pick me up when he picks up Jeanette." Brittany said._

_Alvin's eyebrows rose. "Did my ears deceive me or does the Brittany really want to date me?"_

"_We'll see how this dance goes" Brittany told him before she walked away; Alvin's eyes glued to her as she walked._

_***Flashback Over***_

"Hold on I did not melt in your arms" Brittany said.

"And my eyes were not glued to you" Alvin said.

"And here they go again" Dani muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait I'm confused. So you're not dating Charlene." Simon clarified.

"No, but if you say he is one more time I'll punch you" Brittany said with a phony smile.

Simon nodded. He was still confused but he needed to ask something. "Did you and Jeanette really go to the dance together?" He asked Theodore.

"We were all surprised he did. But they got the cutest couple award. It's a shame they didn't go out any more after that" Eleanor said.

Simon let out a sigh of relief that they weren't dating.

"Well if isn't the rodent crew" A taunting voice said.

They all turned to see a teenage boy leaning against the lockers.

"What do you want Collin?" Eleanor asked in a snarl.

Collin took a couple steps toward the group. "Nothing from you Ellie the…"

"Don't you dare say it" Michael growled as he stepped in front of Collin and balled his fists.

Collin smirked. "All I was going to say is Ellie the Elephant"

A second after the words left Collin's mouth Michael drew his fist and swung. His fist collided against Collin's jaw and Collin fell back on the tile floor.

Michael looked at him. "Don't you ever call her that" He growled as he popped his knuckles.

Eleanor raced to Michael's side. "Are you okay Michael?" She asked.

Michael gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Ellie, are you okay?"

"You know those names don't affect me. I've lived with them since fifth grade" Eleanor told him as she took his paw in hers.

"No one talks about you that way on my watch" Michael told her.

Dani bent beside the boy. "Nice hit Adams; he's out cold"

"Thanks Dani" Michal said.

"We should probably get him to the nurse" Theodore said.

"You guys go ahead I have to go find my brother and tell him Michael's giving me a ride home." Dani said.

"I am" Michael asked.

Dani nodded. "Yeah"

Michael shrugged. "Alright"

Brittany's cell phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello", "Hey Nataly what's up?", "I'll be there soon"

She snapped her cell closed. "Nataly needs me."

"How about we all meet in the front of the school in ten minutes" Dani suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dani didn't take long before she began walking down the hallway to find her brother.

Brittany gave Alvin a peck on the lips before she began walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of Dani.

"What should I do?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked around and his lips curved in a smile when he saw a girl sitting on the floor; reading a book.

"Hey Wendy!" Alvin called to her.

The girl looked up from her book at Alvin.

"Come here!" Alvin yelled as he gestured for her to come here.

Wendy got up and walked slowly over to Alvin.

Wendy was tall, skinny, and pale. She had brown hair and blue-green eyes that were covered by a pair of blue glasses.

"What do you need Al?" Wendy asked.

"I need to talk to you" Alvin said as he walked with Wendy a couple steps away.

Simon waited while Alvin seemed to explain something to Wendy and Michael and Eleanor examined Collin, who was still knocked out.

Alvin and Wendy rejoined Simon and Wendy gave him a smile, showing braces on her teeth. "Hi I'm Wendy"

"I'm Simon" Simon said.

"Wendy's going to show you the library while we take Creepy Collin over there to the nurse." Alvin explained.

Simon nodded.

He and Wendy watched as Alvin, Theodore, Michael, and Eleanor all picked up Collin and began walking towards the nurse's office.

Simon looked at the guy and made a mental note. _Never mess with Michael or Eleanor. _

* * *

"Here we are" Wendy said as she opened the door to the library.

Simon walked in and immediately felt better.

He looked around at the rows of books in the room.

"Follow the song" Wendy suddenly said.

Simon looked at her confused. "What?"

"Follow the song" She repeated-this time more annoyed- before she left the library.

Simon watched her leave.

He tried to figure out what she meant when he begin to hear a sweet voice sing from somewhere in the room.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling so I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought, but I never seen nobody shine the way you do._

Simon began walking towards the back of the library trying to find who was singing.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

Simon ended up in a dead end of bookshelves and he turned back around and began walking in the opposite direction.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself,_

Another dead end. Simon turned back around and began walking again.

_They're dimming the street lights; you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

How many dead ends are in this library! Simon groaned and turned back around and began walking faster.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

Simon stopped. The voice was getting louder. He paused to tell exactly which direction it was coming from.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

He finally figured out it was coming from straight ahead. He began walking slowly towards the singing.

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

He stopped and peered around a bookcase and his eyes widened.

_I can't help myself_

The girl who was singing was his Jeanette. Boy had she changed, but it was without a doubt his Jeanette.


	6. Everything Changes For A Reason

**A/N: **Well here it is the final chapter of Everything Has Changed. I wanted to wrap this story up so I combined what was originally the last two chapters into this one chapter. Thanks for all the marvelous reviews! You guys are amazing! I may write a sequel to this story but only time will tell. So for the last time, your awesome reviews.

**Simon wanna be- **I'm not that cruel! **  
**

**Brellanetterox-**Sorry but the story is complete and I didn't really have anywhere to put you.

**Alv Si Theo- **Thanks!**  
**

**rfollman- **Well read to find out!**  
**

**roguelover321- **I did!**  
**

**Lakeeyia- **Who knows maybe Theo will get another girl someday but for right now he's chasing after taken Ellie.**  
**

**MelsLuvsAATC- **Lolz! No problem!**  
**

**ChipmunksChipettes4Life- **Yeah she did! I love it to. We all agree Charlene can be the devil.**  
**

**Sonnygirl09- **Wait no longer!**  
**

**MelsLuvsAATC- **Well Collin certainly did get a beating just to unconsciousness though.

**Wendy- **Thanks! I'm glad I got you right**.  
**

**MeMyselfandI- **I did! Geez!**  
**

**Daddy'sGirl123- **Yay! I'm so happy you're back! He really does. **  
**

**mollyheartsengraved- **Right now!

So without further ado, the final chapter...

* * *

She had ditched the over sized sweater and skirt. Instead she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white v-neck, a gray vest, and lavender flats.

Her hair was no longer in a bun but was neatly layered, parted to the side, and fell just below her shoulders. A lavender headband was placed in the middle of her hair leaving strands framing her face.

She also ditched the familiar lavender round glasses. Now rectangular brown glasses covered her emerald green eyes.

Jeanette was standing beside the librarian's desk browsing through a book as she was singing.

Simon knocked on the bookcase beside him causing Jeanette to stop singing.

She bookmarked her place in her book before she turned around. "Yes how can I…" Her voice faltered when she recognized Simon. "Help you" She finished in a whisper.

"Hey Netta" Simon said breathlessly.

Jeanette bit her bottom lip as the tears began to flow. She ran and jumped into Simon's arms; catching him off guard.

He hugged her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Coma" He whispered.

"I missed you so much Simon. It hasn't been the same around here without you. It should've been me that got shot" Jeanette sobbed.

Simon pulled away from her and looked into her teary eyes. "Don't you dare say it should've been you Jeanie."

Jeanette smiled weakly. "Thank you for saving me. I might not be here if you hadn't."

"I would do it all again." He promised her as he wiped his eyes. "But when did you….change?"

"What are you talking about? I'm still the same old nerdy, klutzy, Jeanette" She told him.

"You've changed on the outside though" Simon said slowly; trying to find the right words.

Jeanette gazed at herself. "I guess I have"

"So when did you," Simon began nervously.

She was so different. She seemed more confident and more into her looks then he remembered.

"I ditched the sweater and skirt first." Jeanette cut him off. "It was getting old and if I tried to leave the house in that outfit my mother would've grounded me in an instant. Then I ditched the shoes with laces. I kept on tripping over them."

"But that never bothered you before" Simon pointed out.

Jeanette lowered her head. Her eyes seemed to be clouded with sad memories. "There was no one to catch me when I fell."

Silence came over the two chipmunks as Jeanette stared at her feet and Simon kept on thinking about what she had just said.

"So where are you brothers?" Jeanette spoke up.

"I promised to meet them out front in a couple of minutes" Simon said. "They had to take some dude named Collin to the health room."

Jeanette sighed as she shook her head. "Michael really needs to control his anger in a less violent way."

"So what do you think of Michael dating El?" Simon asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "He really loves her and she really loves him so I'm okay with it. And the way he's always protecting her, and saying she has a secret boyfriend that could beat him up hidden somewhere, is really cute."

"But Theodore loves Eleanor" Simon protested.

Jeanette sighed. "I know that's the hardest part. I want them both to be happy but Eleanor lost her crush on Theodore years ago, while Theo's crush never left. Eleanor dates jocks now, not people like Theodore. I'm just glad she chose Michael over Alvin"

"So my brother isn't your sister's type because..."

Jeanette let out a frustrated groan. "Eleanor used to like guys like Theodore. In fact, she was in love with Theodore. But she felt like nothing would happen. So she just fell in love with Michael after they started hanging out, and hasn't looked at Theo in any other way, but a friend, since!"

Simon became silent. He had never heard Jeanette snap like that before.

Jeanette looked at him and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Simon. Things have been different since you left."

"I've noticed" Simon muttered.

"Hey it could've been worse." She said before she placed a paw on his arm. "I'm just glad you're alive"

Simon smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Netta."

"No problem. Just let me get my stuff then we can go meet our siblings." Jeanette said before she went behind the librarian's desk and grabbed a purple messenger bag.

"Bye Ms. Shaw!" Jeanette called.

"Bye Jeanette see you tomorrow." A voice called back.

Jeanette turned to Simon. "Ready to go?"

Simon nodded and the two headed towards the exit. "So is Ms. Shaw the librarian here?"

"Yeah. She's really nice and understanding. I help her in the morning." Jeanette said.

"Then why were you just there?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"I needed to talk to her about some books she wanted me to read." She explained.

Simon nodded and realized they reached the front of the school.

Alvin was sitting on a rail beside Dani and Brittany, Michael and Eleanor were on the rail across from the one Alvin was on, and Theodore was leaning against a wall.

"Hey guys" Jeanette greeted.

Alvin looked at them and grinned. "Well if isn't the golden couple reunited once more"

"Shut up Alvin" Simon growled as he hit his brother.

Dani looked annoyed. "Hey Mike, can we get going?"

"You want a ride home Ellie?" Michael asked

Eleanor looked uncertain. "I'm not sure Mike…."

"Charlene won't be riding with us" Michael told her.

Eleanor jumped to her feet. "Alright then"

"Is Charlene dead?" Brittany asked.

Her sisters glared at her. "Brittany!"

"Well is she?" Alvin asked causing Dani to hit him on the shoulder.

Michael chuckled as he shook his head. "No she went to the dentist to get her teeth whitened."

"Darn" Alvin sighed.

Michael glared at him. "Dude that's my sister"

"And she's my ex. I have rights you know." Alvin objected.

Eleanor laced her fingers with her boyfriend's. "He's right bud."

"Whatever let's go." Michael said in defeat.

"Alright, be safe," Brittany said in a motherly tone.

"And be home by ten," Jeanette added in the same tone.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Yes Moms"

Michael nudged her. "Ignore them, let's get out of here."

"Bye guys" They called as they headed down the stairs.

Dani sighed as she turned to follow them. "Great a car ride with the lovey dovey twins."

"Bye guys, have fun Dani" Alvin called with a smile on his face.

Brittany stood up. "C'mon Jeanie, we have to get home before Mom starts building a scale model of New York in the living room again."

"Or she could start up another fashion show" Jeanette added but Brittany was too busy kissing Alvin goodbye to hear her.

"And for the last time I'm not wearing pink on New Year's Eve" Alvin told her after they parted.

Jeanette and Theodore both groaned.

"There's nothing wrong with a guy in pink!" Brittany exclaimed.

Jeanette shook her head. "That's not it. You just reminded us that we'll be all alone on New Year's Eve."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You two are being pathetic; it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" They both exclaimed.

Alvin smiled. "Then find a date."

Jeanette and Theodore both gave him one of those, "get real," looks.

Brittany ignored the looks they gave Alvin as she gave her boyfriend another peck on the cheek. "Bye Alvie, text ya later."

"See ya Britt."

Brittany began walking down the steps signaling Jeanette to follow her.

"Bye guys," Jeanette said as she turned around and began to follow her sister. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Thanks again Si."

Simon watched as she caught up to her sister. "No problem Jeanie."

"Jeanette wait!" Alvin called.

The two chipettes stopped and looked at Alvin. "Yeah Al?" Jeanette asked.

"We need a tutor for Simon, you interested?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette folded her arms over her chest. "What do I get out of it?"

"You can go out on a date with him" Theodore shouted with a grin.

Simon's eyes widened as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Shut up Theo!"

Jeanette just laughed. "Text me later about the details"

The two girls turned back around and walked away.

"I can't believe you did that" Simon told his brothers as he followed them to the car.

"Don't act like you didn't want us to Si." Alvin said in a taunting voice.

* * *

Alvin pulled into Thomas Edison Elementary and Simon was immediately hit with memories from the days before his accident. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of when they broke the statue.

"Something funny Si?" Alvin asked.

Besides the radio the ride was quite before Alvin spoke up. The girls definitely added more chatter earlier in the morning.

"Just old memories" Simon replied as he gazed out the window.

Alvin turned into a small parking lot surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" Simon asked.

"A secret parking lot we discovered awhile ago. We make the girls wait here so we don't have to go through that long car line" Alvin explained.

Simon gazed out the car window and saw Melody, Harmony, and Song sitting on a bench; waiting for them.

Melody was looking around ticked, Harmony had her nose in a book, and Song was babbling nonstop.

Alvin stopped the car and the girls stood up from the bench and headed to the car.

"Hey guys" Song chirped as she opened the car door and climbed into the back.

Harmony followed her sister to the back without saying a word while Melody plopped down in the seat beside Simon and slammed the car door shut. "You're late" She growled.

Alvin chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Sorry about that."

"You can make it up to us with ice cream" Song suggested.

Alvin shook his head. "Sorry kiddos I'm broke. I spent the last of my paycheck on my anniversary present for my girlfriend."

The memory of Alvin going into the jewelry store last night flashed in Simon's mind. "That's why you went in the jewelry store!"

Theodore rolled his eyes before he spoke up for the first time the whole car ride. "No he bought himself a pair of diamond earnings."

"Just because the only girl you want to buy an anniversary present for goes out with a jock, it gives you no right to make fun of Simon's stupidity." One of the girls spoke up.

Alvin looked back at the girls shocked. "Melody!"

"Hey it wasn't me, I swear" Melody put her hands up defensively.

Theodore looked back with a look of shock. "Harmony?"

"That's my name don't where it out" Harmony replied with her nose buried in her book.

Simon looked at his little half-sister concerned. "You alright Harmony?"

Before Harmony could respond Melody butted in. "She's been acting like this all day! She back talked Mrs. Wilson, refused to read aloud when she was called on in class, didn't have her homework for the first time ever, and she went off on Song and me when we asked her to jump rope with us at recess."

"I'm fine" Harmony insisted.

Alvin pulled into the Seville's driveway and parked beside a car that wasn't there in the morning.

Harmony quickly unbuckled and grabbed her backpack.

"Hey watch it!" Melody exclaimed as Harmony climbed over her and exited the car.

"She is not fine" Song said as she watched her sister run to the house.

"And to top it all of Aunt Beth is here" Alvin sighed as he got out of the car at the same time Theodore did.

"Who?" Simon asked as he helped Song out of the car.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances.

Melody hopped out of the car and looked at her three brothers for a moment before she answered Simon's question. "Your worst nightmare"

* * *

The boys Melody and Song entered the house to see Mona and another woman sitting at the table.

Mona wore a worried expression on her face as she looked up at them; her green eyes filled with concern.

The other woman looked remarkably similar to Mona except she was much older. Her blond hair had more gray in it, her thin lips were pursed, and her green eyes looked dull as she glared at the boys.

"Is everything alright? Harmony just stormed up to her room almost to tears." Mona asked worriedly.

"I can see how my granddaughter could be troubled with that slouch of a father she has" The woman said in a bored tone.

"My father isn't a slouch" Alvin growled fiercely while Theodore balled his fists.

Mona glared sharply at the woman. "Aunt Beth, how many times have I told you Dave isn't a slouch?"

Aunt Beth shook her head. "Sweetheart, he adopted three chipmunks, he didn't tell you about one of them-which I assume he was Juvie-, and he's taking you to the poor,"

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore," Mona interrupted, "please take your sisters up stairs and try to talk to Harmony."

"But give Aunt Beth a hug first girls" Aunt Beth ordered.

Melody and Song gave Aunt Beth a quick hug before they ran out of the room.

It didn't take long after Melody and Harmony left for the boys to follow her.

"Bobby pin" Melody demanded as she held out her hand to Song.

"Here" Song said as she slipped a bobby pin from her hair and handed it to her older sister.

Simon looked back from where they came from and heard his name. "I think I'll stay back guys."

Melody looked at her oldest brother. "I thought you said he stayed out of mischief."

"He normally does" Alvin told her before he nudged her towards the stairs.

Song grabbed her sister's hand and began dragging her up the stairs. "C'mon Harmony needs us."

Alvin and Theodore followed their little sisters up the stairs leaving Simon alone outside the kitchen.

Simon made sure they were gone before he crept back over to the kitchen doorway and pressed his ear against the door.

"I can't believe you would say that in front of the girls" He heard Mona's voice.

"They deserve to know who their father really is" Aunt Beth's calm voice replied.

"What do you have against my husband in the first place?" Mona asked harshly.

"He took in rodents dear. Those things that carry rabies and belong in the forest eating nuts! And he didn't even tell you about the other one,"

"He has a name and it's Simon" Mona interrupted.

Simon smiled at Mona trying to defend him as Aunt Beth continued her rant. "Whatever, David still should have given you a notice he had three rodents for children instead of two. Oh and let's not forget that David is about to cause your family to be broke!"

Simon took a step back. He was shocked. Was his family really…_broke?_

He shook his head and pressed his ear back up against the door to make sure what he heard wasn't another one of Aunt Beth's lies.

"But aren't both of your sons working as well as David?" Aunt Beth questioned.

Mona was silent for a few moments before she retorted. "Yes but we're doing just fine Aunt Beth. The boys give half their paychecks to help by their own way and the other half they keep. We are making it work."

"You're barely making ends meet!" Aunt Beth exclaimed.

"Aunt Beth," Mona's voice was calm but Simon could tell she was ticked off, "I invited you here to tell you that you have another great-nephew. Now you know so you can leave!"

"Alright dear. Remember I put Maggie's old clothes in the living room for the girls. So you can save some money for Christmas"

"Leave!" Mona bellowed.

Simon heard Aunt Beth stand up so he rushed over to the stairs. He ran up them knowing he had to talk to Alvin.

* * *

Simon knocked on his older brother's door. They had gotten their own rooms about a week before Simon's accident and he was hoping it was still Al's room because he really didn't want to talk to his little sisters or his moody brother.

"Come in" Alvin's voice rang and Simon could hear something like a piano playing.

He opened the door to his brother's room. It was sort of what he expected. There were clothes scattered across the floor along with other various things, the bed was unmade, and posters of bands and sports teams hung on the wall.

There were also things he wouldn't expect in his brother's room. There was a desk with a laptop on it and an open textbook, a colleague of photos on the bulletin board, a stuffed pink bear on a red futon, and Alvin sitting at a black baby piano.

"What the heck is that?" Simon asked as he looked at the piano.

"That is Bête Notre." Alvin responded as he stopped playing.

Simon's eyebrows rose. "You named your piano"

"It means black beast. Dave gave her to me as a present to make up for dating Mona for six months without telling me. Theo got a set of drums" Alvin said as he turned to face him.

Simon plopped down on the futon. "Whatever. Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure little brother, what's on your mind?"

"Are we broke?" Simon blurted out.

Alvin was taken aback by Simon's question. It took a couple moments before he sighed. "Did the devil tell you that?"

"No Aunt Beth didn't tell me. I kind of overheard her and Mona talking about how Dave is no good because he's leading up to the poor house." Simon said uncomfortably. He looked back at his brother to see him running a paw through his hair. "So it's true?"

"Sort of. We're not broke yet but we're barely making it. Dave and Mona says it's only temporary though. But we've been a bit of a rut for three years so it's hard to tell now."

"So you and Theo both really have jobs?" Simon asked.

Alvin nodded. "I work at an auto shop downtown while Theo works at a diner that the chipettes' family owns."

Simon sat back. "Does Jeanette work there?"

"All the chipettes do. And Dani may work there, I forget."

There was silence for a moment before Alvin spoke up. "Si, the chipettes, Michael, Dani, Theo, and I are going to meet up in the park to keep Melody, Harmony, and Song preoccupied this afternoon to get over Aunt Beth's visit. Want to come?"

After hearing Jeanette was going Simon didn't give it a second thought. "Sure."

"Okay, we're leaving in ten." Alvin said as he turned back to the piano.

Simon took that as a sign he should leave. He got up and left his brother's messy room; leaving Alvin playing the Bête Notre in peace.

He walked slowly back to his room, stopping when he heard part of the conversation from the girls' room.

"I hate Simon!" Harmony's voice exclaimed.

Simon didn't want to eavesdrop two times in one hour but he couldn't go away.

"So some teachers compared you to him, what's the big deal?" Melody asked.

"I've always been the smart one now this dude is waltzing in here and taking that from me." Harmony cried. "Back me up Song"

"I'm not getting involved." Song said.

"Yeah just go into your lab and work on your latest experiment to calm yourself." Melody added and Simon began to hear some music.

He could only hear the music for a little bit and he was about to leave until he heard Song speak up. "What's wrong Harmony?"

"My lab wasn't always my lab" Harmony began.

"We already knew that" Melody replied like it was obvious.

"Did you know it used to be Simon's?"

"Get out!" One of the girls exclaimed while the other yelled out some gibberish.

"Yeah, I gave it back to him" Harmony said quietly.

At that moment Simon stepped back and thought over the conversation. He walked back to his room in a trance. He didn't snap out of it until he shut the door to his room behind him and something caught his eye.

* * *

"Hey Sevilles, Sevillettes" Michael greeted them as they met up with Jeanette, Eleanor, Dani, and Michael.

"Hey Mikey, ready to play soccer?" Melody asked.

"You bet I am squirt" Michael replied.

Melody glared at him. "Don't call me squirt."

Eleanor dropped a soccer ball on the ground. "Alright Mel, what's the teams?"

"Me and Al against you and your boyfriend" Melody declared.

"It's Al and me" Harmony corrected.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's play!"

"Wait, where's my girlfriend?" Alvin asked as he glanced around.

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances. "She's in trouble for losing our mother's nail polish" Eleanor said.

"Nail polish?" Dani repeated.

"Fifty dollar nail polish" Jeanette said.

"I'm wearing my cousin's old clothes and your mother spent fifty bucks on nail polish!" Melody exclaimed.

Song sighed. "Poor Brittany"

"Don't feel too bad for her, she's going on a shopping spree tomorrow with her friend Nataly." Alvin said.

Song perked up. "Okay! Can we go get ice cream now?"

"Dani's turn to pay" Theodore said in a taunting voice.

"I'll pay" Melody spoke up as she pulled some money out of her pocket.

Harmony looked at the money in her sister's hand. "Where did you get a twenty?"

Melody grinned triumphantly. "I took it from Aunt Beth when she hugged me"

Song snatched it from her sister's hand. "Thanks Mel"

Melody snatched it back. "I wasn't really offering it."

"That's my little sister ladies and gentleman" Alvin said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Melody's shoulder.

"I'll pay Song" Dani told the little girl.

Song smiled brightly. "Then let's go! Jeanette you want some ice cream?"

Jeanette shook her head. "No thanks Song, I'm going to read my book for a little bit."

Theodore took Song's hand and began to lead her towards the ice cream parlor across form the park.

Dani was about to grab Harmony's hand but Simon spoke up. "Can I talk to Harmony for a second in private Dani?"

Dani nodded. "Sure, I'll catch up with Theo and we'll wait by the street."

Simon watched as Dani left then looked at Harmony who was looking at him expectantly. "I want to talk to you."

Harmony's eyebrows rose. "Obviously."

Simon pulled out the small package wrapped in tissue paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "This is an early Christmas present from me."

"What is this?" Harmony asked.

"Open it" Simon told her with a shrug.

Harmony tore off the paper to reveal the keys to the lab. Her whole face lit up as she looked back up at Simon.

"It's yours" Simon told her.

Harmony stared at the keys for a moment before she shook her head. "It's both of ours."

"What?" Simon asked confused.

"Alvin and Melody share the mischief making in the family, Theo and Song share the cooking, we can share being the brains."

"You're pretty smart you know that?" Simon asked her.

Harmony nodded. "I had the opportunity to skip a few grades but I decided to stay back. Melody and Song would be lost without me and I think I'd be lost without them."

"I feel the same way about Al and Theo" Simon told her.

"I'll admit it'll be hard not being the only kid in the family who knows how to use their brain but I'll get used to it. Right now, let's go get some ice cream" Harmony suggested as she looked at Theodore, Dani, and Song who were waiting on her.

"Go ahead without me, I have something else do to" Simon said as he looked at Jeanette reading her book under an oak tree.

Harmony smiled knowingly. "Okay, bye Simon."

She took off running to catch up with the others while Simon turned and made his way to Jeanette. "Hey Netta."

"Hi Simon," Jeanette said as she closed her book, "What's up?"

"Just made peace with my half-sister. Mind if I sit down?"

Jeanette shook her head. "Not at all."

Simon plopped down beside her and they watched the park around them for a couple moments in silence before Simon spoke up. "Everything has changed."

"What?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Dave's married, I have three half-sisters, Alvin and Eleanor are best friends, Eleanor is dating Michael, my family is almost broke, and everything and one has just changed." Simon rambled.

Jeanette was quiet for a few moments. "You know," She finally spoke up, "I think everything changes for a reason."

Simon looked at her for a few moments slowly moving his head closer to hers. In a split second Jeanette closed the gap between their lips in a kiss.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening, then he closed his eyes and began kissing her back.

They parted and Simon could tell he had the goofiest grin on his face.

"ALVIN!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Simon and Jeanette both turned to see that Alvin had mashed some ice cream on Eleanor's head.

Eleanor balled her fists before she took after Alvin, yelling about how she would kill him.

Jeanette laughed as she laid her head on Simon's chest.

He smiled at her. "Something's never change."


End file.
